Les souvenirs des héros
by Evanaissante
Summary: Petits histoires sur les souvenirs des deux personnages principaux. Peter/Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

_On penserait que mes idées sur fringe s'épuiserait mais non ! Voici les souvenirs de Peter et d'Olivia sur leurs vies avant la division et pendant la division._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juillet 1993 Boston Massachusetts :<strong>_

Je tapotais en rythme sur _**Yellow Submarine**_ des Beatles sur la vitre avec insistance, c'est vrai que normalement je devrais écouter des groupes de mon âge mais que voulez-vous. Je n'ai jamais été normal. Ma mère me demanda une dixième fois d'arrêter mais je n'en fis rien c'était plus fort que moi, un tic nerveux. J'allais voir mon père…après six ans que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne parlerais pas de mes résultats scolaires car après tout il était médiocre. Je ne faisais aucun effort, j'étais d'une insolence inimaginable et d'une intelligente inimaginable. J'avais passé ma quatrième de justesse en obtenant des notes dépassant les scores normales aux examens, comme je le disais je ne suis pas normal. Ma mère s'arrêta et arracha mes écouteurs de mes oreilles.

- Peter !

- M'man ! Dis-je sur le même ton.

- Peter, arrête deux minutes et écoute-moi ! Je vais te déposer à son labo et tu passeras la journée avec lui.

- Oh, joie !

- Peter !

- Quoi ! C'est la vérité !

- C'est ton père et je refuse que tu l'appel Walter !

- Dommage parce que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Elle soupira, mais ne dit rien. Elle remit le contacte et moi mes écouteurs. Le soleil était magnifique mais sonnait faux, je voulais faire des efforts avec Walter mais…c'est Walter. J'espérais quand même passé une bonne journée. Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois.

- Peter n'oublie pas.

-Einai Kalytero Anthropo apo ton patera toy, je sais.

Nous sortions de la voiture quand j'entendis les cris, les sirènes d'ambulance et de police. Je me précipitais sur la tâche beige entouré par des tâches bleues. Le premier mot que je peux prononcer quand, je distingue qui est la tâche beige est :

- Putain !

Walter…embarqué par la police. Baragouinant des phrases incompréhensibles. Ma mère accoure derrière moi.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? Nous interpelés un des flics.

- Oui, je suis son ex-femme et c'est son fils.

Je m'approche de mon père, quand un policier m'arrête.

- On l'emmène.

- Où ? Demanda ma mère.

- A saint-claire l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Il s'éloigne avec Walter au bras qui radote des paroles incohérentes prouvant encore qu'il est dingue. Un pensé me traverse l'esprit…Walter s'ait gâché les journées mieux qu'il ne sache les illuminés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juillet 1993 à quelques kilomètres d'Harvard.<strong>_

Je partais de l'enterrement, les yeux de Rachel sont bouffis par les larmes. Elle a le teins pâle et maladive, des cernes noirs, ses cheveux blonds sont sales. Elle ne mange rien depuis une semaine, j'ai même du mal à la faire boire. Ma petite sœur, ma dernière raison de vivre meure petit à petit comme l'a fait ma mère.

Je n'aie pas pleurée cette nuit-là, n'y les autres. Maintenant que maman est morte les services sociaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie.

Nous étions ballotées dans la voiture comme de simples poupées de chiffons. Ma tête se cogne brutalement contre la vitre. La douleur pointe après quelques secondes, les larmes me viennes alors que nous tournions j'entendis les sirènes de police. Je tournai ma tête vers la vitre et le vu.

Un garçon brun dans le chaos.

Je le regarde fasciner repousser les mains chaleureuse qui rêve de compatir. Je cherche son regard juste pour le voir une fois. Et je le trouve, il me transperce.

Un regard bleu/vert remplis de tristesse, dégout et mépris. Il croise mon regard et toute bascule. Ses yeux s'emplissent de chaleur. Je le perds petit à petit mais pas assez vite pour ne pas remarquer la phrase qu'il forme sur ses lèvres.

_« Youre gonna be fine »._

* * *

><p><em>Je sais c'est nunuche ce dire que Peter est celui qui à tout arranger mais bon quand on manque de fiction sur fringe. Donc merci et bonne futur lecture!<em>

_Evanaissante  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: ar J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman et Roberto Orci et non je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire ceci juste vos aclamasions de joie ( lol)._

_Note de l'auteur: Salut me revoilà je sais, je sais, je suis longue à la détente. Donc après avoir bosser comme une malade pour mes études ( même si c'est vrai j'ai aussi écrit des fanfic pendant mon cours de biologie) j'ai voulu publier encore un petit souvenir mais voilà j'avais aucune idée (sauf une mais quand je l'ai écrit j'aie pleurer toute seul c'était méga déprimant.) Je remercie donc Rosa020 pour son idée de génie et publie sa demande._

_Résumé: Olivia se réveille dans les bras de Peter au rayon du soleil ( épisode 21, saison 3). je n'aie travaillée que sur Olivia. Sorry.J'ai aussi mit en bonus ( je sais je suis génial...non! Je lol!) ces pensées sur l'acident de Peter._

_PS: désolé pour l'orthographe mais mon serveur tombe toujours en panne et mon français à toujours été déplorable. Et vous allez me dire "Elle veut devenir écrivain? je sais, je sais. Promis prochain chapitre presque pas de fautes!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rayon de soleil.<em>**

Une douce chaleur sur mes paupières.

_Un rayon de soleil._

Une douce chaleur à coté de moi.

_Un corps._

Une douce chaleur sur mon coeur.

_Peter._

Je carresse avec tendresse ses épits en batailles avec un léger pincement au coeur.

Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas.

Après tout les rayons du soleil annonce les bonnes journée.

Non?

* * *

><p>Je hais les le soleil!<p>

Je hais les rayons!

Je hais les débuts de journée!

Je hais cette lueur qui me nargue et me rappel qu'il ne peut pas la voir. Que cette autre chaleur qui m'appartiens survit grâce à une machine froide.

Froide comme moi en ce moment.

Sans chaleur.

Sans coeur.

Sans Peter.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! Donc comme je n'ai toujours pas d'idée et que vous chères lectrices ou lecteurs vous en avez des génial je vous lance le défi de me proposer la meilleur idée. Sinon je m'en remettrait à Vitanuova et Rosa020. Mes deux sources d'inspirations.<em>

_Biz Evanaissante ou Eva pour les reviewveurs (se mot existe?)._


	3. Chapter 3

_ J'aie écris un simple souvenir sur Peter puisque le dernier était sur Olivia. Il est court et très triste. Veiller m'excuser…ne m'assassinez pas._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>C'est ma faute.<span>  
><strong>_

J'étais assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, le vent fouette mon visage, le téléphone collé sur l'oreille.

- Elle…elle est morte ? Murmurais-je.

- Oui, toute mes condoléances.

- Comment est-elle morte ?

- Je ne peux pas affirmer que…

**- Comment ma mère est-elle morte !**

- Elle avait les poignait lacérés.

Je raccroche le téléphone, balançant mes jambes dans l'appartement. Pourtant après cette déclaration tomber de dix étages me parait plus que tentant.

Je me recroqueville, me balançant de haut en bas. Cognant mes côtes inlassablement contre le bas du radiateur.

_Ses poignets._

_Ce n'est pas un accident._

_C'est un suicide._

_Un putain de suicide._

Je me lève, ouvre mon frigo et attrape une bouteille de tequila.

Et je bois.

Encore, encore, encore…

Je ne m'arrête pas quand, je sens ma gorge me bruler. N'y quand le liquide transparent mouille mon t-shirt. La tequila se mêle aux larmes, mes yeux me piquent. J'arrête de boire.

Je me rappelle Walter quand il buvait.

_Walter…_

Je balance le bouteille contre le mur et m'écroule par terre.

Comment peut-on ressentir ce que je sens : le mélange de tristesse, de désespoir et de haine. Mais surtout cette culpabilité qui me ronge les tripes. Je tape du poingt contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que mes jointures soient en sang. Je m'étale par terre, trempé de sueur, sang, tequila et larmes.

Mes mains se baladent sur le tapis de mon appartement loué après mon départ de la maison. Un appartement que j'adore mais que je vais quitter demain à l'aube.

Je ne resterais pas dans un endroit ou la mort plane. Je louerais une chambre dans un hôtel, puis dans un autre. Personne ne saura jamais qui je suis, le passé que je traine. Je trempe ma main meurtrie dans une flaque d'alcool. Je sanglote, un sanglot plus fort perce le silence de la nuit. Un question, muette, simple… et suis la réponse.

_**- Elle est morte et c'est ma faute.**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ce n'est pas trop mauvais ? Review ?<em>

_XOXO _

_Evanaissante_


	4. Chapter 4

**A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**

_**Léger tag sur l'épisode 4 de la saison 4. **_

_**Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu !**_

_**Spoiler saison 4.**_

_**POV Olivia.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Se souvenir<span>_  
><strong>

Il à l'odeur d'herbe coupé, avec un léger parfum de sirop à la fraise et un soupçon de whisky.

Une odeur assez étrange.

Qui pourtant me parait familière.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est la couleur qui me parait habituelle.

Bleu avec des légères éclaires vertes.

Elle m'apaise.

Me calme.

Je voudrais me noyer dedans.

Sentir cette chaleur dans mon ventre, inhaler le parfum envoutant jusqu'à plus soif.

J'essaye d'attraper cette lumière bleue.

Et elle disparait.

Me laissant seule.

Espérant que tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

Espérant qu'il y à bien quelqu'un pour sécher mes larmes.

* * *

><p><em>Pour Vita…puisque Olivia est ta préférée.<em>

_Review ?_

_XOXO_

_Evanaissante_


End file.
